Identity
by Aneko-chan
Summary: Two towns. One poor and one rich. A wandering traveler ends up in one town. The son of the other town's leader. They meet. It begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Identity**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

Chapter One

The Traveler

…

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

…

* * *

It wasn't like anyone can just travel around the country freely or by themselves.

Kinomoto Sakura was a lucky person.

She had recently convinced her father about the traveling business and wanting to explore the lands. Her older brother complained about it but lost to their father.

So here she is, walking along a road to the next town. She was enjoying herself; interested in each town's customs and traditions. But they all have something in common.

Everyone she met really respects their King.

Their King; the ruler of all the lands is a very admirable person. He would try his best to make everyone happy and would help out himself if he needs to. Soon, his son would become the King and continue to rule the lands.

Sakura, herself loves the King more than anyone else.

After all, the King _is_ her father.

It was a miracle that her father would let her travel around the country by herself. She was a young woman of twenty three but moreover; a princess.

She got her looks from both her parents. The auburn color of her hair from her father and the beautiful emerald eyes from her mother. Both of her parents were very attractive and young and that's how Sakura grew up beautiful. She became attractive herself and had many suitors.

But she gently refused each and every one of them.

Her father asked her why and she would always reply back with a '_I'm not ready for marriage yet_.'

Her older brother, Kinomoto Touya was glad she refused them. He would always ruffle her head and give her a thumbs up.

"Good job, kiddo!", he would say with a carefree grin. Even though she didn't marry, he did. Her sister in law was a very beautiful woman.

Mizuki Kaho. Now Kinomoto Kaho. They had encountered many times in the palace before. She worked as the palace counselor; helping those in need and people who are troubled. Somehow, the two fell in love and got married.

Before Sakura left on her journey, Kaho announced that she was pregnant.

It has been four months since then.

Back on the road; wearing a long and worn out traveling cape; a black tank top; white shorts and ankle length black boots; she skimmed the road for bandits or other travelers.

There were bandits in the world and there can be some nearby. Bandits; thieves; mostly men that steal luggage or money that holds value. If they want, they could even kidnap women and do things Sakura doesn't even want to think about.

She was glad she was taught how to fight when she was little. She had an excellent teacher when she was young and he ended up being her first crush. But she knew he was married and he wouldn't be interested in a six year old girl. So she gave up on him instantly.

She became skilled in fighting and in other arts. She helped out many people in the imperial city and learned how to cook and sew from the citizens. She laughed and danced with them during festivals and events.

She had fun. That was when she thought of traveling to see what other cities; towns; villages were like. She wanted to help those in need; who are poor and starving, she couldn't leave them be.

Aldedge Town. Her next settlement.

Her emerald eyes looked at the sign that pointed towards the town. Before she entered, she looked at the map she had always carried and checked the location.

Aldedge town was well known for its lively people and the festivals taken place which occurs every week.

She couldn't wait to see what kind of things she could learn in this town. She put away the map back into her bag and took a step into the town.

She didn't expect to see things that she was not hoping to see.

It is a small town; filled with quiet and unsociable people. She had walked around the place; earning stares from the townspeople. They obviously knew that she was an outsider; with the clothes she's wearing and since it was a small town, everyone knew each other.

One of the residents; a boy walked up to her and asked, "You're an unfamiliar face miss. Must be a traveler." Sakura nodded. "Will you be staying in this town for a few days?"

Sakura paused a bit. The townspeople sounds like they might be desperate for some money. From the looks of it too.

She couldn't help but notice the pleading look the boy's eyes are giving her.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes." The boy's eager expression turned to surprise.

"R-really?!", he stuttered and then started to grin happily. "I-I mean, that's great!" He then ran towards an older woman who Sakura guess is the boy's mother. She sees the woman's happy expression as she and her son turns to look back at the beautiful young woman smiling at them.

So she stayed.

For the first three days she stayed, she walked around helping people sell off their products. The townspeople were very happy to have her around.

Sakura decided to stay in the town for a while; observing the townspeople. They were scared of something or _someone_. It was weird. They all looked happy on the outside but by their actions, she could tell something was amiss.

They didn't want to tell her, after what she did for them. The whole town was grateful that she donated; gave them a lot of money to the town and the leader of the town; an old man named Tim asked her for her name. All the townspeople wanted to know and thank her since she became their savior.

Sakura smiled as she replied to Tim's question. "Just call me…Anette."

Anette was her second name. Everyone around the country knows of the Kinomotos. The King; Prince Touya and Princess Sakura. If she told them her real name, they would make a big fuss about it and start treating her differently.

She didn't want that.

In the first time of her life, she was glad she didn't show her face to the outside besides the imperial city in where she grew up.

It was the first time she had ever wanted to truly help these people. As much as possible. She wanted to get them back their laughter and smiles that they don't show often.

It wasn't that long until she knew what was really happening.

She met a bartender at night. A beautiful woman who told her everything. She called herself Tabatha; in her late forties but still beautiful. Long raven silky hair tied into a ponytail and wears a normal blouse and skirt to fit the mood.

Sakura herself admired the older woman. She was elegant; _more_ elegant than herself could ever be. And this woman was willing to tell her about what happened to this used to be lively town.

She told her that in the beginning Aldedge town was a lively town; filled with kindhearted people here and there; a town filled with bustling people. Everyone was happy.

That is; since two years ago.

Tabatha talked about the next town over called Strongbay.

Strongbay's leader, Li XiaoKien was a strong leader. Although he got carried away too much to actually demand a huge amount of money from Aldedge every month or else some of Aldedge's residents would be taken to work it off in their own town.

At first, they didn't believe the man. They called him crazy, who bickers nonsense. Until he actually did sent out a bunch of strong looking men to their town. The townspeople of Aldedge was so frightened because they weren't strong and their men were not fighters as the people of Strongbay are.

So they gave in and paid the huge amount of money.

And they've become so poor and unable to take care of themselves. And slowly one by one, people started to leave the town and find a new place to reside in.

Sakura thought about the town right next over.

Strongbay Town, known for its beautiful ocean landscape scenery.

She couldn't believe such a thing happened in _her_ country; let alone, not even her _father_ knew about this!

"T-that is preposterous!", she managed to say. Tabatha nodded; agreeing.

"It can't be helped." Tabatha said as she filled a glass of juice for Sakura and put it in front of her. "The Li's are in control. They're strong and demanding."

Sakura snapped. "What about the King? They should've told him. He would've done something about it!"

"It's not something we could just do Anette!", Tabatha retorted. "We don't _have_ that much money like you to travel so far_ just_ to contact the King!"

She said it well. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but then instantly closed it; not knowing what to say.

Tabatha sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, but all we can do now is rely on ourselves."

Rely on themselves? Sakura couldn't believe it. It's been two years this happened and she doesn't see a _thing_ on whether they relied on themselves when she resided here. Where's their pride and dignity of being an Aldedge citizen? She doesn't see any of it!

"I'll help." She instantly replied as she took a sip of her juice.

Tabatha, for one, didn't expect to hear that. "What…?"

Sakura's emerald eyes turned to stare straight into Tabatha's brown eyes. "I said I'll help."

"There's no way you can wi—"

"Do you know that for sure?" Sakura asked. "If what you said is true, this'll be interesting." As she finished her drink, she paid with the tip and sat up to leave. She ushered a goodbye hand motion as her back was turned towards the stunned bartender.

It's been a while since she fought but if the Strongbay people were strong as Tabatha say, it'd be quite fun. She likes the action. All she had to do is wait until the twenty first this month and every month.

Either way, she's getting the Aldedge people's life style back.

…

"…She doesn't even know what she has just gotten into", Tabatha muttered as she took the empty glass and started to wash it.

…

And little did she know, Kinomoto Sakura was going to encounter a huge problem.

…

* * *

_END CHAPTER _

**Author's Notes:** First chapter is done. This story started as a dream that I had and I thought that it would be interesting to make it into a fanfic xD. I even drew a couple of pictures of how Sakura and Syaoran would look like in this story, in royalty clothes to traveling clothes x). If you want to see how they look like, tell me in your reviews and I'll just upload them to my Deviantart as scraps xD.

I hope you all like this first chapter. It's quite different from my other fanfics but it's based on a fantasy world so I'm not gonna bother explaining. You guys should know :) Please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Identity**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

Chapter Two

The Handsome Son

…

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

…

* * *

He's hating his life.

Always. Been hating it.

Ever since he was small, he was to be taught how to fight. And everyday till now, it has always been that way.

"_It's the tradition of the Li family_", his father would always say.

It was his job to listen to his father since he was born. In the Li family, the eldest Li is in control. And his father was doing a lousy job about it too.

Li XiaoKien, leader of Strongbay Town; handsome even in his early fifties. Father of three children; who are now all adults.

Li Feimei, the eldest daughter; currently thirty three years old; happily married with a child. Residing in a neighboring town with her husband.

Li Fanran, second daughter; now thirty and married.

And lastly, himself. Li Syaoran. Only son.

He would remember the times he used to be punished by his father for not obeying the tradition. It wasn't a good thing to reminisce on the past; especially when his father was holding a _whip_.

When he cried, no one helped him. Not even his sisters who cared for him. Maybe it was because they were all still young. Hell, he was only seven back then.

His intense amber eyes darted through the bustling streets; scouting the area. Men didn't care what he was doing but the single young women would try to get his attention towards them.

It was always like this.

It's all about looks and status. If he wasn't the leader's son or handsome, the Strongbay townspeople wouldn't even give a _damn_ about who he is.

He turned towards another street; two followers behind him.

_Annoying_, he thought as they walked past the crowd. It was a busy town; street marketing things that everyone might need for dinner or just jewelry and accessories.

He found everything annoying; his father the most. Especially when he tries to marry him off to a wealthy man's daughter.

"You're already twenty seven, son." XiaoKien stated. "Go find a wealthy bride." He paused. "And a beautiful one too!"

All the old man cared about was money and women. He would never care about his own family.

His father's crazy addiction to women broke his mother's heart when she caught him cheating on her. He even spoke harshly to her and dumped her in front of all the other women besides him.

His mother, Li Yelan was the only person to ever really care about him. She would comfort him when he's sad and will always argue with XiaoKien about him.

She was always by his side.

Until his father harshly kicked her out two years ago.

Syaoran started to hate his life ever since then. His mother wouldn't even take him with her when she left. Did she not love him enough? Soon, his heart became like darkness surrounding him; unable to leave him for a long time.

And for one thing, Syaoran was glad he refused to marry.

Women were the cause of why his mother had to leave. They're so annoying, wasting money just like that to buy jewelry, cosmetics, clothes, etc. They would do anything for money.

Like the women swarming around his father.

He silently gritted his teeth. That's why he would not marry. He won't be like his father. If he was to marry, it'd be someone like his mother.

But he still hasn't encountered another like her. Not yet or ever in his lifetime.

Many told him that it'd be a waste for him to not take advantage of his looks. Sure he is a handsome young man; long chestnut hair tied into a ponytail; long black coat and pants along with boots; he looks like the perfect soldier.

Wearing a katana on his belt was just a backup if he ever encounter a very strong opponent.

That would _probably_ never happen.

He was strong; stronger than all the men combined in Strongbay. Men called him undefeatable and women called him sexy.

Although things are different when he goes to _that_ town.

He had no grudge against the town but his father demanded a lot of money each month from them.

Screw his bad luck for being chosen to _go_ and collect the cash every month for the past two years. It is a good thing his father gave him four helpful, strong bulky men.

He hated Aldedge Town.

It was probably the time when one of their people spat on his face once. That person never did it again.

Every year, he would realize the town growing poorer and the townspeople became less.

He would feel _guilty_ sometimes for ruining their lifestyle.

He blamed it all on his father because he started it. And got too obsessed with money that he wanted to include the neighboring town. Syaoran himself has nothing to do with it.

He was just doing his job.

And it was almost time for the collection again.

"Syao-ran~", a chirpy voice came up from behind him as the hands covered his eyes.

Syaoran quickly removed the hands and sighed. "Meilin", he muttered.

Li Meilin is his cousin. Whenever she had the chance, she would try to barge into his closed up life and steal his attention. She _is_ pretty and attractive, but all he ever thinks of her is family.

Who ever created the fact that cousins can marry?

Meilin started to hug him. "Syaoran, why don't you ever come visit me when you have time?"

"I'm busy everyday, Meilin. I don't _have_ the time to waste." She pouted.

"But…not even for five minutes?"

Syaoran wanted to kill himself. "Meilin…", he started. Her ruby eyes looked optimistic.

"Yes?"

"I'll talk to you after I'm done. Although I don't know when that I—_UGH_!"

Meilin hugged him tight before he finished. "Aw~ I love you so much Syaoran, I could just _kiss_ you!"

He tried to resist himself from running away from her.

"_No_ thanks…", he replied quickly as he slipped away from her grip and walked away quickly; wanting to escape her.

_She_ was an example why he doesn't want to marry.

He silently groaned as he finally reached the Li residence. He's glad that Meilin's gone, his sisters gone, and nobody home. He opened the door to see his father.

Never mind. He's not glad.

XiaoKien seemed to notice his son. "Syaoran, you're back!" He turned to grin at the young man. "How was it?"

"Good as always." Syaoran replied firmly. "Nothing unusual."

"That's good to hear", he said. "The collection from Aldedge is almost here again."

Syaoran sighed. "I know."

"And when you're there, why don't you go pick up some lovely ladies, huh?"

_Oh my god…_

"No thanks, dad." He muttered. XiaoKien eyed his son.

"Well, why not? You never know if you'll meet a beautiful woman or not."

He almost can't take it anymore. "It's not about being beautiful."

His father shrugged. "Then what? Money?" He paused. "Son, it's not like you're going for the _princess_ right? You're handsome and all but—"

"Dad", Syaoran warned as he gave his father the look. XiaoKien raised his hands up in defeat and shook his head slightly.

"Alright, I won't pester you anymore." He said in defense as he dropped his hands. He stood up from his chair as he started to walk towards his room. He stopped and looked back to add a sentence. "But seriously, you will have no luck with the princes—"

"_Dad_…"

And his father left. It was _one_ of the things he hated about his father. He was too persistent of wanting him to marry.

Especially when he kept rambling on about the princess of the lands. Of course, inside XiaoKien's mind, he would want that. For his son to marry the precious princess.

Syaoran silently scoffed at the thought.

Like _hell_ would he marry a royalty. Besides, he'd have no chance; it's knowledgeable enough to know that the Princess Sakura was beautiful and had many suitors.

It was obvious that she was going to marry one of them sooner or later. So there was no need for himself to enter her life.

Plus, he didn't _want_ to either.

No one has ever seen her face besides the Imperial city. Secretly, she _may_ be ugly. It's not like he cares.

...

After a couple of days passed, the collection has finally came. It was the day where Syaoran had less expected to be happy about. It would take a couple of hours to get to Aldedge Town and the _worst_ part of it is that he had to stay in the Aldedge inn for the night. It was _impossible_ to go back to Strongbay after settling in Aldedge.

They got there in the afternoon.

Like always, people expected them to be there. They just stopped what they were doing and turned to scowl at the familiar faces that came every month to collect the ransom.

He grimaced. How he wanted to leave already. But he knew he can't.

It was his job. Again.

The leader of the town Old man Tim, came out holding a large bag of money. He slowly made his way towards the young man and held it out for him.

Tim spoke in a frightened tone of voice. "H-here's this month's money."

All Syaoran did was nod at the man and held out his hand; about to take the bag.

"No."

He stopped. No one dared to say that word in front of him whenever he's in town. Before he turned to look who said that, he felt soft hands pushing his hand away from the bag.

His amber eyes looked up to gaze upon the emerald eyes of a _very_ beautiful woman.

"No." She repeated.

And this woman could even be more beautiful than the so called princess of the lands.

…

* * *

_END CHAPTER _

**Author's Notes:** Pwahaha~ xD I have to thank the reviewers and the readers :) I like this chapter and the way how Syaoran was developed xD. I have already decided what I'm going to do next. For the reviewers who wanted to see the pictures, I'll post them up when I have time. I'll tell you guys when it's up so you don't need to go check just to see I don't have them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Identity**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

Chapter Three

The First Drabble

…

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

…

* * *

She wanted to stop it. No, not stop it but _end_ it. As her hands shoved the man's hands back to where they belonged, Sakura turned to the collector.

"No", she repeated firmly; still keeping her grip on his wrist. The man raised an eyebrow as his gaze turned to his hand and back to her; keeping an eye on her.

The man didn't seem to be like the other men behind him. He didn't look at all like the four large men that gave her menacing looks. Amber eyes, long chocolate chestnut hair, and a tall and muscular build. She have to admit to herself that he was quite handsome. It wasn't often that Sakura met this type of man.

All her suitors were much less skinny, rich and selfish. Thinking that they can win the beautiful princess's hand in marriage so that they can gain more riches and fame. The most obvious thing to do is to _kindly_ refuse their proposals.

Her thoughts returned to her current position. She never thought that she would be in a situation like this ever. It was unexpected that the princess in disguise is helping out a poor town like Aldedge.

Maybe it's fate that brought her here.

"B-but Miss Anette…", Tim started to say, clutching onto the bag of money for his dear life.

"Tim." Sakura said in a commanding tone. Tim looked up to her, clearly startled.

"Y-yes??!"

She softened her eyes as she looked at the old man. "I didn't give you my money just so you can give it to another."

"I-I know, but w-we have no choice!" He blabbered out as Sakura sighed before answering back.

"Choice huh? _Everyone_ has a choice. You just _choose_ to give then?", she asked smoothly before turning back to the collectors.

"That's not it! Because t-they're—"

"Strong? Isn't that right?" Tim lowered his head, ashamed. Sakura moved the old man back as she got into the middle of them two. "You don't need to listen to them just because they _look_ strong." She then let the man's hand go and leaned forward to poke his chest with her index finger. "You hear that, tough guy?"

That seemed to get one of the large men's attention as he furiously took a step forward; gritting his teeth. Her emerald eyes quickly turn to the man.

"What's your damn business, woman??!", he spat out. "Don't touch our future leader with those _hands_!"

Future leader? Her eyes widened as she quickly turned back to the handsome man.

"You're a _Li_?", she asked. He didn't say anything but sigh helplessly.

"Matt", he said. The large man quickly straightened his back.

"Yessir!" His amber eyes stared intently at Sakura before walking past her and Tim; along with the other three large men.

"We have plenty of time to get the money, so leave her be." He finished, leaving Sakura to stare at his retreating back. Matt glared at her before catching up.

"Yessir!"

She wasn't sure why he would just leave like that. Didn't he want the money instantly when they got to Aldedge? Or maybe he's just testing her endurance.

As she watched them walk away, her eyes turned to the almost forgotten old man. He noticed the curiousness of those green eyes and he answered.

"Li Syaoran. XiaoKien's son." Still holding onto the big bag of money, he is somewhat glad that Anette showed up. She is willing to help them and gave them money and all they did was use her money for the collection. He felt really ashamed, as the town leader.

"It's okay, Tim." Her soft voice made him look at her. She has such a kind smile. A smile that would make anybody feel relaxed just by looking. "Keep the money and don't give it away. Use it for the town." Her smile then widened as she turned away from him. "I'll deal with them."

Tim couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes. "Thank you…", he smiled slightly and left. He shall trust her.

Sakura looked at the path where Syaoran and the others disappeared to.

"Li Syaoran hm?"

--

Syaoran couldn't help but be baffled. Not _once_ in his life has a _woman_ speak to him that way. Moreover, she seems confident! He roughly sat on the couch in his inn room by himself, cautiously thinking about the mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere, demanding him to leave the townspeople be.

If he has heard correctly, the old man called her _Anette_. He could already see that she was a traveler, with the clothes she wore and the long over worn cape.

Travelers should stay out of the way. She is an outsider and outsiders are _not_ allowed.

He can remember her warm and soft hands on his own and those truly magnificent emerald eyes that can bewitch any man who sees them. No other woman in the world would have her features.

He frowned as he remembered the way his followers acted once they left the scene. They all started talking about how they loved fiesty women but a beautiful one at that. Syaoran ignored them while he remembered Matt's scowl at their conversation.

_Wench_ was what he called her.

"That's a very impolite word to say to a lady", Syaoran said then. It was true, any woman would try to kill a man for calling her a wench. Matt shrugged as if nothing happened.

And he'd _hate_ to admit it but Anette is a pretty nice name. It fits her perfectly. That's what his mind is telling him.

He knew that she would give up sooner or later. There's no need for a argument. Besides, she was a _woman_. He was taught that women were weak and couldn't win against men. They were always the losers in a fight.

Syaoran didn't know whether to believe that or not. It wasn't something for him to decide; he'd rather see it himself.

There's no way she will win in a fight with him though. No way in _hell_. Knowing that travelers have to at least have some skill in fighting due to the massive thieves and bandits around, Syaoran knew that Anette had fighting potential by the way she acted.

It'd be interesting. To fight with a woman. It can be experience for the future.

"Sir", Matt's voice could be heard from behind his door with a couple of knocks. He turned his head to look at the door.

"Come in." His voice spoke and the huge man walked in, bowing politely before he entered. "What is it?"

"I'd like to ask about the collection." Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"About?"

"Um, when exactly are we getting the money? We'd like to be prepared." He sighed as he turned his head onto the window again.

"Tomorrow morning before we leave." Matt quickly lowered his head.

"Yessir, Goodnight sir." He said and closed the door behind him. Syaoran then walked up to his bed and sat on it, looking out to the midnight sky. Soon, he would have to collect the money. If he has to fight his way to get it, then so be it.

--

It was a beautiful morning, as Sakura always say to herself. But today's not also a good morning but the day she was going to drive the Strongbay collectors out of this town. For good. She grinned to herself as she got up from the bed and stretched herself out. She'd better go get ready, she wondered as she went to the bathroom to change.

Politely declining the breakfast the owners made specially for her, she hurried down towards the entrance and onto the leader's house. She knew that they collectors were staying at a different inn in town and decided to head over to Tim's house first. But her emerald eyes caught sight of someone, by himself. And there was no large, buffy men with him!

She quickly sneaked up behind a building to slowly peek at what he's doing near the riverbank. Her eyes softened at the sight of him training. He was training with his sword. Suddenly, she could almost feel admiration towards him. She used to train herself whenever she had the chance to, but haven't due to her travels. Unfortunately, she knew that he knows she is there, watching him.

She knows a strong warrior when she sees one.

He stopped what he was doing and didn't turn back to look at her.

"Is there something you need of me, miss?", he asked. Sakura sighed as she walked away from her hiding spot and stopped behind him.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you if you could not collect the money this time." She responded easily, as she crossed her arms against her chest. Syaoran turned around, slipping the sword back into its scabbard and then looked at her with his intense amber eyes.

"Sorry but I can't do that. Orders are orders." Sakura felt like punching the man but she wanted to talk it out with words.

"Orders? Your father?" She could see him grimace when she said that.

"Yes." He said gruffly. Sakura scoffed angrily.

"Orders doesn't mean you can just obey him, you know. It's for the sake of this town! Do you see what your father is doing to this poor town?" Syaoran glared at her.

"Yes, I could see perfectly of what's happening to this town. And it's not my place to decide whether or not to stop collecting."

"Ah, I see. It's supposedly your _job_, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I used to know people like that. Do you know what happens to people who doesn't do things to their own opinion and only care about their job?" She paused. "They fail in life."

Syaoran forced a smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you, lady. But I _have_ no life."

Sakura angrily stomped towards the man and stopped right in front of him. She glared at him as she roughly poked his chest a couple of times hard with her finger. "Yes. You. Do. Everyone has a life and so do you."

"Want to test that theory?"

"It's not a theory Li. It's a fact."

"Then…", Syaoran quickly paused. "You're not going to give up, are you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Sakura quickly avoided a instant punch from Syaoran. She frowned as she landed a couple of inches from him and glared. "Is that your answer?", she angrily asked. She could already see the look in his eyes that he means it.

_Fine by me_, she thought as she went forward to attack him. They started to attack with punches, one blocked and one punched then the other started to punch and block.

"You know", Syaoran started to say as they moved back from each other in a fighting stance. When he saw Sakura's eyebrow raising, he continued. "I don't fight women. But…" He slowed down as he dashed towards her. "You're an exception!"

Sakura quickly dodged his kick and punches before trying to knock him down with a kick to his ankles. She then noticed him flinch a bit before giving him a hard punch that interacted with his stomach and he quickly jumped back, clutching onto his stomach, eyes showing a bit of pain in them.

"So what you're saying is…", Sakura said as she started to walk towards the man. "I'm not a lady, is that it?" She finished as she glared at him harshly. When she was about to actually slap him in the face, she quickly moved back to dodge a katana's blade. But she somehow made it out with a cut on her left cheek; some blood coming out from it. "Heh", she mumbled as she wiped the blood off. "You're pretty good."

"Well, you're pretty good yourself." Syaoran replied back as he went into a defensive stance holding his katana at her. "For a woman. To tell you the truth, this is the first time that I've actually used this katana so be grateful you're the first."

Sakura grinned as she glanced at him. "But you didn't need to use it to fight me. I can tell you're stronger than you look."

"Hmph. So you noticed."

"In other case, you just want to end it quickly, am I correct?" Syaoran couldn't help but smile with amusement at her comment.

"Quite the knowledgeable one." He said before aiming his sword towards her. It almost did hit Sakura with it; but she clamped the sword shut with her hands before the blade actually do damage to her head. They struggled; Syaoran pushing the blade further and Sakura trying her best to stop the katana from going any further.

That is, until Sakura just used her leg to kick the katana from his hand without even realizing it. She had won against his katana. But Syaoran still had more fighting skills than her and they fought greatly with both hands and feet together. Sakura than managed to hit him down towards the grassy area and he was flat on his back, glancing at the woman who is now sitting on him; making sure he doesn't move or do anything that will harm her.

Unfortunately, Syaoran managed to switch positions with her and now he was on top and she was on the floor, with widened eyes staring at him as he grinned.

They've been like that for a couple of minutes before Sakura managed to mutter something.

"You're going to leave this town, with no money in your hands." Syaoran frowned as he lowered his head to hers.

"No way. Do I have to shut that mouth of yours so that you won't talk anymore, miss Anette?"

"I'd rather much like it to shut your mouth instead." She turned her head to see the four large men that were always with Syaoran come running from the back; looking like they were seeing something of their leader fighting with a small woman. Her eyes widened as she heard one of them call out to him.

She didn't want them to come and fight her.

And she obviously didn't want to fight anymore.

She had to make it look like they didn't fight and has to make it friendly.

What's there to do? She was on the floor, flattened by the man on top of her, leaning on her as his head's—

Her eyes widened as she started to grimace at the thought. But there seems to be no other way to get through this. So the last thing she saw before she quickly put both her hands on Syaoran's face; facing him to her, was his widened amber eyes.

Before she pulled his face close to hers, and kissed him.

* * *

_END CHAPTER_

**Author's notes:** Sorry, if it wasn't for work, I would've finished this chapter a bit earlier but I have managed to work it out for today and had it uploaded for all you reviewers. I'm sorry if my grammar's a bit off because I tend to do that a lot due to my lack of grammar during the years. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and shower me with reviews lol :] That is, if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Identity**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

Chapter Four

Rumors

…

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

…

"_A pure maid, so alluring,_

_A mate worthy of a nobleman." _

- Anonymous [c.840-620 B.C.E]

* * *

Li Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. The overpowering, strong, vicious Li heir of Strongbay Town being drowned into a kiss by…by…

A mere arrogant female traveler!

He was struggling to fight the conscious inside of him which keeps telling him to '_relax and close your eyes'_. Like hell he would do that. But why --- why doesn't he seem like wanting to move away? He could feel her soft lips pressing firmly against his, trying to get his mouth to part open slightly.

Oh hell, why in the world are his eyes closing?!

_Don't give in!_ Syaoran silently thought after his eyes betrayed him by closing. He could almost taste her…only if he gave in to the temptation. Of all the women in the world, why is it her?!

Somehow, his questions won't be answered.

Unaware of his men watching this scene, he gave in. He finally gave in to the beautiful temptress underneath him and started to kiss back at her. Their mouths were moving like they were meant to be together. His hands lay by the side of her head, relaxed and comfortable.

This, however, gave Sakura a shock. She was hesitant at first, making sure not to open her eyes doing so or else Li's men will be suspicious. But what made him kiss her back? She's not _that_ skilled in kissing.

---It was her very first kiss.

After twenty three years of living, her first was taken by a man she hardly knew. Actually…_she_ was the one who gave away her first kiss. It was her fault.

_This situation is something I shouldn't tell brother about…_ Sakura silently pondered as her heads holding his face loosened.

They were both enjoying what's happening right now.

---Until…someone interrupted them.

"S-Sir…," came from the voice of Matt, who stood there like the others in awe. The two parted and turned to stare at the four men. Syaoran's eyes grew large and quickly scurried off her.

"W-When were you all---", Syaoran started to say until one of the men cried out.

"Sir, you…_finally _found yourself a bride!" Syaoran blinked helplessly with Sakura before another joined in.

"The lord will be _so _happy when he hears this!"

"N-no ah…" Syaoran's voice came out meekly as Sakura looked at the confused man of hers.

"…Bride?" she asked him, ever so cautiously. Matt answered for her.

"Of course! Then why would you two be doing something so…so…", he paused slightly and then his cheeks reddening a little. "…intimate?"

"Oh no," Sakura gasped. "Erm, just because of that, you expect me to be his bride?" Hearing this, Syaoran felt a pang of hurt near his heart…or it could be his heart.

Hell, she took away his first kiss.

His face heated up after thinking about the incident but he was sure glad as hell that Meilin didn't steal it first.

"…We're just…dating", Anette finished before grabbing onto his arms with a smile; turning towards the four men with it. Syaoran's eyes quickly turned to face Anette's emerald green ones.

"We're…", he said surprisingly. "…dating?" Anette gave him a huge grin of a smile.

"_Yes_, we're dating." She emphasized, as her fake smile turned towards Syaoran's four men followers. "Not yet marriage."

The four large men silently pondered to themselves and then looked at each other in agreement.

"Well, I guess that's okay since it's a start that he's actually dating a woman…", one said reassuringly.

"It'll upset Lady Meilin to hear the news though…"

"Who cares? The Lord'll be so happy to hear the news!" Matt yelled out.

"Men", Syaoran said abruptedly. "Can you leave us alone…for a couple of minutes?" He could sense Anette's silent scoff next to him. "Me and Miss Anette here…", he glanced at her giving a slight fake smile, "need to talk."

"No we don't", answered Anette. He gave her one of his infamous fake smiles.

"_Yes_, we do", he snapped before turning towards the large men again. "So…if you guys can please leave us for a moment?..."

The four men raised their hands in defeat, knowing what'll happen if they defy him. They quickly scurried away and into a far away building, which looks like a general store. Syaoran then stood up from his position, along with Anette and he quickly got to the point.

"What was _that_ about? Care to explain?" He crossed his arms together over his chest before giving her an intense stare. Anette pretended to not notice as she feigned ignorance.

"Hm? Whatever are you talking about?", She looked at him innocently.

"You, Miss Anette, know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Anette seemed to look like she was thinking and after moments of silence, she put on an understanding expression.

"Ah! You mean the dating part?", she asked him, grinning sheepishly to herself.

"…Are you stupid or something? You're acting like a kid." Anette glared at the man before standing straight, wiping the blood from her cheek that she got from their fight.

"Oh really Li? Who's the one who can't think and notice already that what he's doing isn't the right thing?" She argued back before putting her hands on her hips. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the brunette.

"It's---"

"---Your job, I know." Sakura finished for him, rolling her eyes sarcastically. She could already tell that he might've been raised that way since he was young in order to obey orders from someone.

That person might be his father. Li XiaoKien.

Syaoran sighed before rubbing his forehead from his stress. "Look, if you're angry about what's happening to the town, then I apologize. I do have responsibility into how the outcome of this town became during the past two years."

"Apologizing isn't going to make it better, Li."

He winced. Anette doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would not accept an apology. Witnessing it now changed his opinions of her. But he himself is getting impatient and he does not like it one damn bit.

"Then what would make it better, oh your _highness_?" He angrily asked at her. Even though, that question was apparently a joke; he did not notice the look of shock written on the woman's face.

Sakura didn't expect Syaoran to utterly say out the words '_your highness_'. She expected him to just retort back at her with a question but…that was unexpectedly. Especially for her, since she herself is _really_ the princess. She glared at him before choosing the right words to speak.

"If that was a joke, it wasn't funny." She forced the words out of her mouth. She stood up straight again, leaving her hands on her sides. "Alright, let's make a deal."

Syaoran's eyebrow lifted. "…A deal? Why should I make a deal with _you_?"

"Cause it'll benefit _you_…and me."

"…I'm listening." He saw Anette's eyes lit up in joy and her smile coming into place. Just two words and that get her all happy. Syaoran couldn't help but think she's a weird woman.

"Okay, so let's just pretend we're dating. Like what we've told your big guys." Anette started to say. Syaoran lowered his eyes as his frown deepened.

"_You_ told my guys. Not _we_." He replied. Anette gave him the hate look before continuing on.

"Since I'm a traveler and wandered around here, it's easy to just say that I could reside here if I wanted to. So…"

"…You're saying you'll be an Aldedge citizen." Anette grinned.

"Exactly!" Syaoran could already see where this is going.

"Since I'm an Aldedge citizen and you're a Strongbay citizen..."

Syaoran finished for her. "That means Strongbay doesn't take money from Aldedge anymore and both towns will be peaceful together once more."

"Thanks to our relationship." Anette pointed out, with a cheeky grin. "How about it?"

"…And how will this benefit me?"

"You won't get punished by your father since you supposedly found a girl you're dating and Aldedge town doesn't need to pay money anymore. So…that's like two birds in one stone!"

"Erm, Anette, you're saying this will benefit me?"

"…It won't?" Her voice sounded like she wanted to cry. Damn.

"I'm not saying it won't but…even if Aldedge town doesn't pay money anymore, our relationship means that I will have to travel between towns just to visit _you _and I'll probably have to deal with the townspeople every single time."

"Oh no worries. I have an idea."

---That was fast.

"So…deal?", Anette asked him; holding out her hand for a handshake agreement. For once, Syaoran could think for himself. At least he didn't need to suffer from his father's urgings for finding a woman when one already suggested herself. Plus, no more money collecting; hell, he could so use a vacation right now; One that he could honestly be happy for. Before he could think anymore, he quickly shook her hand with a smirk.

"Deal."

…

And before they knew it; in less than a day, rumors about them two have been spreading around the town ever since Syaoran's followers found out.

* * *

_END CHAPTER _

_...  
_

**Author's notes:** Ahaha, thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it very much! :] Oh and a **HAPPY NEW YEAR**, even though it's like five days late lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Identity, look forward to chapter Five soon! Reviews are very much appreciated once more xD


End file.
